Halo of Light
by LoveablePoptart
Summary: What if the gang got farther than that run-down gas station? What if they got to Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Halo of Light  
  
Author: Me  
  
Disclaimer: Y'all know the dreary, mind-numbing drill. Joss owns Buffy. JK owns Harry, so don't sue!  
  
Summary: (not sure of the episode name but...) This story takes place right after Glory interrupts Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Tara as they're eating in (their apartment I guess). You know, when Dawn's feeding Tara applesauce and they're eating sandwiches.  
  
Anyways, Buffy decides that they need to (run away. ahem) get out of town. What if they had all gotten safely away from the uber-knights and gotten farther than a rundown gas station. What if they had made it to. England, perhaps?  
  
Don't worry! Spike's in this story along with Buffy, Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Dawn, and Giles. And do not fear for Harry Potter is here! With his buddies: Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Draco, and the faculty of Hogwarts. Cameos to be recognized later (due to the fact that I haven't made them up yet).  
  
Note- Tara's not crazy, she turned out to be part demon (like in that episode with her fam in it) and she's with Willow. Xander's with Anya (married). Spike likes Buffy, Buffy likes Spike (not together), Dawn is gonna like one of the HP people (dunno which one) and Buffy defeated Glory but Giles never killed Ben/Glory. That's purdy much it!  
  
Another Note: Inspiration for this story came to me at 5:40 in the morning (been up for 25 hours) boo insomnia. So, don't complain if this story doesn't make sense. I'm trying to make an original one since my others are kinda redundant. You have been warned.  
  
Another Another Note: I don't know if Sunnydale has a jail so Faith is in jail in L.A. okay? And fifth teen year olds are in the 5th year at Hogwarts in this story; demons and werewolf children go to school there too. No complaining if the 5th year thing's not how it really is! I don't truly care!  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
A powerful witch sat, waiting and gently stroking her girlfriend's hair as they both lay strewn across the couch in the Magic Box. The mortal stood in silence next to the vengeance demon while a Watcher and soulful vampire looked on from out-of-the-way.  
  
They all turned their gaze toward the slayer and her sister, the key. They sat together in a loving embrace, the little one with tears in her eyes. They all knew they'd be leaving their home.  
  
The key needed protecting, there was too much riding on the choices this time. The world was going to end and she knew she couldn't save it without help. The Hell God, Glory, was prevailing and she was too close to finding Dawn, again. They had the advantage of her not knowing that particular fact but she knew that Buffy had to protect the key and would soon realize what was right under her nose for so long.  
  
Giles had told them that Hogwarts was the safest place he could think of. It was a school in England for children to learn magic. A great wizard was the headmaster there and he'd know what to do. They didn't know why they were going to Hogwarts; they didn't know what they'd do once they got there. They just knew that they had to get away. They had to protect Dawn, and save the world. again.  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
The gang had parted only an hour ago to pack for their journey. The two Summers sisters were hurrying around the house, grabbing make-up, clothes, weapons, anything that they considered would be of use. They both looked tired, as if they hadn't slept in days. It was true. Sleep wasn't important when your family is in danger, let alone the world.  
  
'How you doin' Dawn?' Buffy asked as she walked in on her in the laundry room and rested her hand on her shoulder soothingly.  
  
'Just looking for that black skirt, you know the one.' Her sister replied with a weary smile.  
  
'Packed it already, I'm the one who bought it.' Buffy responded sardonically.  
  
'Well, yeah but we wear the same size clothes. It's not like you haven't borrowed mine!' Dawn retorted and walked back up the stairs with two black blouses draped across her arm.  
  
'What's with the black clothes all of a sudden?' Buffy called to her retreating form.  
  
'I'm mourning the loss of my childhood!' She shouted sarcastically and added, 'don't worry I'm kidding. I'm not turning Gothic or anything. Eww!'  
  
Buffy smiled wryly at her sister's behavior. She's getting back into her normal routine. It's good for her. She finished folding a few clothes and returned to her room to shove them in the over-stuffed duffel.  
  
Four hours later, the two finished packing, and pitched the six bags down the stairs. They landed with a loud 'thump' just as the doorbell rang. Dawn bounced excitedly down the staircase and flung open the door. She threw her arms around Spike in one fast motion, almost knocking him off balance.  
  
He gave a small chuckle, 'Hey there, Bit. Nice to see you too.' He glanced over at Buffy, who was beginning to stack the duffels, so it'd be easier to move around the small space. She felt his eyes on her and turned to meet his gaze. Wordlessly, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
Dawn watched the exchange in amusement. She knew her sis had a little something for the blonde vampire but she never would admit it to herself. To be honest, she was tired of seeing the two bicker about meaningless nonsense while they both knew how they felt.  
  
'Get a room.' Dawn muttered playfully, knowing that they would both hear her with their sensitive hearing. She grabbed one bag in each hand and started towards Spike's DeSoto.  
  
Buffy and Spike, hearing Dawn's comment, realized how long they'd been there and let go of each other. They too began hauling the bags out of the house. They were going to meet the rest of the gang at the Giles' house, and then go straight to the airport from there, with the exception of Giles and Buffy. They had one more things to take care of before they left.  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
'I still say you should let me come.' Spike insisted as he drove the two Summers girls to Giles' apartment. Dawn was asleep in the back and Buffy sat in the passenger seat. It was almost eight o'clock and they had only gotten maybe five hours of sleep the past week.  
  
'It's not that I don't want you to Spike. I need you need to protect Dawn, remember what you promised me. Just keep that promise.' Replied Buffy with her eyes half closed and her head in her hand. Her elbow rested on the divider between the two front seats.  
  
'What if there's trouble?'  
  
'Well, you'll know we're in trouble if we don't show up on the plane.'  
  
They had had this conversation before. She knew Spike just wanted to make sure she'd be safe, but she had Giles. Buffy also knew that she had overcome this obstacle before and could most definitely do it again.  
  
'Just. be careful.'  
  
'Don't worry... Faith and I have an understanding.'  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
Spike pulled the car up Giles' driveway. Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya were already there, lying around the porch and a sizable pile of bags lay there by the steps.  
  
Buffy turned around in her seat to look at Dawn. She began to stir once the car had stopped. 'Wake up Dawnie, we're here.'  
  
The three unloaded their bags and placed them on the cement next to Xander's van. They'd be traveling in the van to the L.A. Airport. Dawn darted over to the two witches lying on the hammock in the grass next to the porch and landed next to Willow.  
  
'Hey Dawnie, all packed up and ready for the magical world of England?' Xander asked as he sat leaning against one of the two pillars in front of the house. Trying to create some levity for everyone with a conversation. The group had been laying there in silence for maybe twenty minutes until Spike, Buffy, and Dawn arrived.  
  
'Sure am. So, am I going to learn more magic there?' the fifth teen year old asked. She had grown to love doing spells with Willow and Tara. They'd taught her a lot in the past few years. She was great at making potions and casting charms and glamours, but she'd never used a wand before. Still, she couldn't wait to learn.  
  
'Yeah, and you'll do fine Dawn.' Smiled Willow as she put her hand on Dawn's.  
  
'Sure, with our help you'll be caught up with the rest of the fifth years.' Tara added from the other side of Willow. The three continued their conversation on the hammock as Buffy and Spike walked up to the porch, finished with loading the bags into the van.  
  
'Guys, I would've helped you know. Beats sitting here.' Stated Xander lightheartedly. Spike took a seat next to him and lighted a cigarette. The two had become more or less friends once Xander had helped him with his lighter when his hands were cut. They had a growing respect for each other.  
  
'Figured you wanted to rest.' Replied Buffy. She remained standing, waiting for Giles.  
  
Giles emerged from the house with two duffel bags of his own. In seeing all heads turn to him, he apologized for taking so long.  
  
'Buffy, I found something in the magic shop you might want to take. It's inside on the kitchen counter. If you would be so kind as to get it, please.'  
  
Buffy went inside to retrieve the said item and returned with Olaf's hammer. Anya's ex had stolen it from a god and went on a rampage with it in Sunnydale. She stood reminiscing about it until Giles pulled her out of her thoughts with a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
'You kept Olaf's Hammer?' Anya asked, waking up from her nap on Xander's shoulder. 'You sure about that? It's not exactly the brightest idea. it could get into the wrong hands and.'  
  
'We don't want to think about that Anya, it's just a precaution. I'm sure Buffy'll take care of it. We should get going. The flight's in a few hours and we need to be there early for customs and check-in.' Insisted Giles. 'Plus, Buffy and I have a prior engagement.'  
  
She handed the hammer to Spike and asked him to put it in the van with the other weapon bags.  
  
They all filed into the van with Giles and Dawn sitting in the two front seats. The rest of the group made themselves comfortable on the floor in the back.  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
Buffy drifted back to reality when she felt the van jolt. She sound herself sprawled on the floor with her head on Spike's shoulder, who was also on the floor. Xander had his arms around Anya, leaning against the side of the van and snoring. Willow and Tara were in a similar position to hers and Spike's; they were leaning on the luggage close to the back.  
  
She felt Spike begin to stir so she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It had only taken them two hours to get to L.A. but it was the best sleep she'd had so far this week.  
  
Spike lightly kicked Xander's leg with his thick boots causing him to wake up. Xander cast him a forewarning glance.  
  
'Well, you were snoring!' Spike stated in defense. Xander still glared and Spike sighed. 'Sorry, luv. I tried to cover for you. Buffy told me to do it.' He pointed to the blonde next to him. Buffy punched him in the arm with a grin on her face.  
  
'Suck it up Xander. That couldn't have hurt, Spike's chip didn't go off.' She said playfully and sat up on her knees to stretch.  
  
'Oh, come on! Don't go and take his side.' Xander complained, gesturing towards Spike with a look of mock anger on his face.  
  
'Aww, don't blame wittle Spikey. He doesn't know how to act.' Buffy replied in a sweet tone of voice and pecked Spike on the cheek.  
  
'Ah, sorry to interrupt,' Giles cleared his throat. 'But the jail isn't open all night. We really must be going.'  
  
'Party pooper.'  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
Buffy and Giles helped everyone carry the luggage to the check out area and then headed back to the van. The jail was only a short ten-minute trip from the airport. They'd be there in no time.  
  
Buffy sat anxiously in the front seat, and glanced over at Giles. He kept his eyes on the road. She looked down at her lap and started picking the polish off her forefinger with her thumb. Giles pulled into a parking spot at the L.A. jail and they proceeded to the entrance. They met the guy at the front desk, told them who they were, and who they wanted to bail out.  
  
The two walked down a long hall of cells, each occupant grimacing at them as they passed. A frail looking old man reached out his hand and grabbed the guard's right arm, he was then beaten back by the other guard with the bat they carried on their belt.  
  
'How can they treat people like this here?' Buffy whispered to Giles as they passed the remaining three cells before they reached a large steel door at the end of the hall.  
  
'Couldn't possibly know, actually. It's severely inhumane, these accommodations I mean.'  
  
The first guard gestured for them to stop while the other began unlocking the door. Behind it was yet another hall, only this one was much shorter. There were six cells; three on each side and the walls were reinforced glass, not iron bars like the others. They were ushered by the guards to the second cell on the right.  
  
Faith was sitting cross-legged on the cot. She was wearing the jeans and black top she had been wearing when she first entered the jail. Apparently, she was told that she was being bailed out, but not told by who, by the look on her face.  
  
'Hey there B. Should've known it was you guys.' She said standing up and walked out of the cell once the guards unlocked it.  
  
'Faith, we have a proposition for you.'  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
'Would ya run that by me one more time?' Faith asked as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table. Buffy couldn't read the look on her face.  
  
'Well Glory is a.'  
  
'No, no, I got the history lesson. What am I supposed to do?'  
  
'Ah, you will act as if you have just been called. Move into Buffy's house, Glory will certainly pay a visit to you there. Tell her something along the lines of: Buffy was killed, her friends killed Dawn, they left town.' Explained Giles, for the second time.  
  
'Wait, why would they kill Dawn again?'  
  
'The key can still be used to open all of the dimensions. It was too much of a risk, they wanted to save the world therefore they killed Dawn.'  
  
'And what exactly was Buffy killed by?' Faith queried.  
  
'Doesn't matter, a car crash or something. Will you do it?' Asked Buffy.  
  
'Of course I'll do it! Hey, it beats being cooped up in here for three more years.'  
  
The three sat in the interrogation room, hammering out the details of the makeshift plan. They thought it would, with any luck, keep Glory off their scent for a while, or at least until they got settled in England. The magical force field surrounding Hogwarts would elevate the two witches' to the height of their power. Willow had had training to control magic a week earlier. It would so much, that Xander could probably make a pencil float and Spike could do an amateur spell.  
  
Once they were done, they recovered the rest of Faith's belongings, and drove the van back to the airport. Buffy and Giles said goodbye, each giving the 'new' slayer a hug before she drove the van off, heading back to Sunnydale.  
  
The two walked to the gate leaving for England in silence. The last bording call sounded as they arrived, thankful they had not missed the flight; they hurried over to the counter and checked in the tickets.  
  
Buffy and Giles walked down the steps and across the landing to the small plane they'd be taking. Spike was standing on the top step leading into it. He waved as he saw them approach.  
  
'Told you we'd be okay.' Buffy reassured him, and pulled him into a hug.  
  
'Never doubted you about that, pet. Knew you'd be late though.' He chuckled and shook Giles' hand. The two had become friends lately. They drank tea together and talked about the British punk/rock music they both liked so much. They even make snide comments about the Americans in the group, in a good-natured way of course. All in all, they had and understanding and resounding respect for one another.  
  
Spike ushered the two into the plane, showing Giles to a seat next to Willow and he himself plopping down into a seat next to Buffy. The plane had three seats on each side and two in the middle. Dawn sat in a window seat with Buffy and Spike, the two witches sat with Giles, and Anya and Xander sat in the middle of the plane.  
  
A movie was playing, but they didn't pay any mind to it. Most of the group was too busy sleeping. Giles was awake, reading, and Buffy and Spike watched over them. Eventually, sleep took over the blonde slayer.  
  
There were no prophetic dreams, just relaxation. They were on their way to England. It would be safe there. Dawn would be safe. We'll all be protected and cared for. Dawn wouldn't miss much schooling, magic is important in her life, in all of our lives. We are anything but normal. But, Hogwarts is full of crazies: witches, warlocks, werewolves, and demons. 'We'll fit in,' she thought, 'we'll be happy.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: OK hope this makes sense!! I've been really busy so I haven't been able to write often. I only have the weekends. This lowly 8th grader has end-of-the-quarter exams, debates, and many FUN tests. cough cough but anyways Review!!  
The plane was skidding to a halt; she could feel the speed decreasing and the rubber tires scream against the pavement from inside the compartment. Buffy woke up with Spike's heavy leather duster wrapper around her, and smelled the scent of tobacco mixed with liquor and peppermint clinging to it.  
  
He smirked as he felt the tiny body next to him stir and took hold of the duster she handed to him.  
  
'Have a good sleep there, Slayer?'  
  
'Best in a month actually.' She replied and cracked her back and neck, stretching. 'Thanks for your coat, too.'  
  
'You were shivering.' She flashed him a smile as they both retrieved their carry-ons and checked on the others.  
  
She didn't need to wake up Dawn; she was reading a Rolling Stone magazine and gladly rose from the cramped seat and ready to leave. Willow and Tara were already up and with their bags along with Giles, even thought they looked a little more tired than normal. Anya and Xander both had light purple bags forming under their eyes, and their hair a little mussed.  
  
'I think somebody joined the 'mile-high' club.' Whispered Dawn into Buffy's ear that Spike heard as well and all three let out a small laugh as they shuffled out of the aisle.  
  
'What's so funny?' asked Xander.  
  
'We were just saying how you guys-.'  
  
'Looked so tired. I think we should hail a cab soon so we can relax on the train. Right Dawn?' Buffy saved her friend's dignity once again in front of the others.  
  
'Nice save.' Spike muttered under his breath.  
  
'Shhh.' She swatted him on the arm playfully and the tired friends exited the plane on their way to the baggage claim.  
  
---, ---'---, ---'---, ---, ---'---, ---'---  
  
'Damn the airports and their bigness.' Willow and the others trudged through the crowds as they searched for the nearest exit out of the place.  
  
'Aww Sweetie, we're almost out. I think.' responded with a charming smile.  
  
'I'm sure we're almost there. seems like we've been walking forever.' Groaned Dawn lugging her red and black duffel on one shoulder and a slightly smaller one on the other.  
  
'Come one guys, I see the doors. We just need to hail a cab and get to that place...' reassured Buffy as uncertainty crossed her features and looked to her friends for an answer.  
  
'Diagon Alley.' Supplied Anya. 'Amazing place, lots of shops, a big bank.'  
  
The group carried on as they climbed into the two cabs and arrived at the King's Cross Train station with two hours to spare. Buffy noticed the rather large man standing out near a column in the front of the station. Spike and Xander paid the drivers respectively, and joined the others struggling to drag the luggage over to the man.  
  
He introduced himself as Hagrid and offered them each a ticket. He explained that he'd be taking Dawn to Diagon Alley for her wand, her other supplies had already been taken care of to their convenience, and that anyone could join them if they wished.  
  
Buffy shot her sister a questioning glance.  
  
'I'll be fine by myself, don't worry.' Dawn replied with a smirk.  
  
'Are you-.' Buffy started by was unable to finish.  
  
'Ah ah ah, she has resolve face.' Said Willow with a bright smile.  
  
'Ok. But I'm not a fan of this.' Buffy took her sister into a loving hug.  
  
There were a few murmurs of 'Bye Dawn!' and 'See you on the train!' from the friends. Spike kissed her forehead with a, 'Have fun, Bit.' The two turned to leave but Willow called for her to stop for a second.  
  
'Wait! I have something for you.' Willow pulled a small, white crystal attached to a fine, silver chain from her pocket. 'I want you to have this. It's sort of like a warning spell. If it turns green, run to Buffy, OK?' She beamed as Dawn slid the necklace over her head and thanked the powerful wicca.  
  
Willow squeezed the concerned Buffy's hand and gave her a look that said she'd explain later as Dawn and Hagrid departed for Diagon Alley. The group decided to go ahead and load their luggage onto the train, even though it'd be about an hour and a half until the train would leave.  
  
'Don't worry, pet. She'll only be gone for a wile, and that Hagrid bloke'll take care of Dawn.' Spike reassured the slayer and cautiously put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. He smiled when she didn't pull away with a caustic remark, but looked up at him and smiled as well.  
  
The scoobies made it to the wall that separated platforms nine and ten. Looking at his ticket once again, Xander scrunched up his face in confusion.  
  
'Nine and three quarters?'  
  
'Were you not listening to Giant-man at all?' His girlfriend replied and boldly walked up to the wall with her bags, disappearing from sight once she reached it.  
  
'Raise you hand if 'huh?' pops into mind.' He stated jokingly. Buffy and Xander were the only ones to raise their hands.  
  
'Quite right, now that we know who pays attention.and who is so immature that they focus all energy at the fact that Hagrid is indeed a giant and paid no attention to what he was actually saying at all, I say we find a compartment on the train and maybe get some rest?' Giles half laughed as he followed Anya's example.  
  
The two witches went next and then Xander, Buffy and Spike bringing up the rear of the friends. Once she arrived on the other side, the extremely large train came into view. Puffs of black smoke billowed from it; they were the first ones there. There were a few hands and a conductor, but that was it.  
  
The hands came over to greet them, courteously taking their luggage to the end of the platform and hauling them into the storage area. They were just glad they didn't have to lug them around anymore.  
  
Once on the train, they noticed that each compartment held only four passengers, so they split up but left both doors open so they could still chat with each other. Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Anya all sat in a compartment while the guys sat in an adjacent one, each in their own conversations.  
  
Twenty minutes later, a few of the Hogwarts students started boarding the train. All passed by in silence with questioning looks on their faces. The group just stared back, unaffected.  
  
'Buffy!'  
  
Dawn came running up to the girls' compartment and gave her sister a hug, showing everyone the new wand she had bought.  
  
'And there was this goblin bank, with a roller coaster.' she rambled on excitedly about her time in Diagon alley with Hagrid.  
  
'Take it you had a great time then Dawnie?' Tara spoke up.  
  
'It was a blast! He told me all about Hogwarts. I'm going to be in the. Gryffindor House, I think he said. Anyways, there'll be a big feast when we get there in honor of the students' first day back at Hogwarts and 'The Americans'. I can't wait!'  
  
'The Americans?' Xander asked, leaning into the aisle from the compartment across the hall.  
  
'Yeah, everybody knows were coming. All they know is were American, and not magic. At least, that's what Hagrid explained.' Dawn replied with a smirk.  
  
'Well, aren't they gonna be surprised!' Willow said mockingly and flashing a smirk at Tara, who returned it.  
  
'Not magic, huh?' Tara retorted, 'We'll show them.' She said with a laugh.  
  
'Hello, British here. Bugger them if those wankers think I'm American. it's insulting.' Spike joined in.  
  
'Likewise, Spike.' Giles simpered.  
  
'Hey you stuffy Brits, you're outnumbered six to two. Better watch your tea and crumpets.' Xander joked with a mock glare at the two.  
  
'I was thinking more. Surprise! We're a Key, Slayer, Vampire, Demon, Wicca. but whatever sinks your titanic.' Said Dawn, plopping down in the boys' compartment next to Xander.  
  
'Hey, what time is it? I wanna know when we'll get going. I'm starved.' Dawn pouted when everyone either ignored her and had absorbing conversations or pretended to be asleep.  
  
'Hardy, har, har. You guys are hilarious!' she deadpanned. 'Aright fine, I'm going off all on my lonesome to find a clock. Bloody friends..' She said in a mock British accent, causing Spike to open one eye and glare at her. She didn't notice, well on her way in search of somebody with the time.  
  
Dawn strolled down the hall, not really caring about the time, just wanting to make some friends. Just because she wasn't with Janice and the rest of her Sunnydale friends, didn't mean she couldn't have a social life. Most of the compartment doors were shut, deciding on not just barging in on something she didn't want to see, she explored the train in search of an inviting compartment. She spotted an open one and peeked inside.  
  
She saw a girl with curly, brown hair sitting in the corner, leaning against the opposite wall, reading a book. Dawn politely knocked causing her to look up. The girl flashed her a smile before placing a bookmark in her book and setting it beside her.  
  
She immediately got up and held out her hand. 'Hey, I'm Hermione Granger. You must be on of the Americans coming this year.' The girl seemed nice enough, Dawn reached out to shake her hand.  
  
'Word gets around fast here, huh? Yeah, I'm Dawn Summers. Guess we're already famous around here.' She replied with a smile. She heard snickering behind her and pivoted to set eyes on a boy who remarkably looked like a sixteen-year-old Spike. She let out a choked laugh at the sight.  
  
'Ooh, Potter'll have some competition this year won't he?'  
  
'Draco, get out of here.' Hermione nearly shouted with disgust.  
  
'Take it you guys aren't the best of pals then.' Dawn whispered, but apparently he'd heard anyway.  
  
'Me, pals with a Mud blood, I would never.' Draco scowled, backed up by two hideous looking cronies leering from either side of him. Each shot a vulgar glare at the two girls; one pounded his fist into his other hand.  
  
'I can see you need your bodyguards with you before you go and pick on people. Getting your cronies to intimidate us while you spit out insults doesn't show much courage.' Dawn snottily retorted with a coy smirk. Even though she didn't know was a 'mud blood' was, didn't mean she couldn't tell it was offensive by the way he said it right in front of her new friend's face.  
  
Hermione smiled approvingly at Dawn, she had set Draco in his place with one remark. He was at a lost of words and stalked off with a scowl, his two cronies on his trail.  
  
'He's bad news, all up with the 'bad magic' and all. I'd stay away from him if I were you.' Hermione warned.  
  
'Yeah, I was totally getting the 'bad guy' vibe from that guy.' She shivered. 'What was he saying about Potter? Is there somebody famous coming?'  
  
'Harry Potter, I suppose you haven't heard of him. He's one of my best friends. He's sort of a hero in the wizarding world. There's a big story behind it all, wouldn't want to bore you.' Hermione answered, sitting back down and gesturing for Dawn to sit as well.  
  
'Whoa, I never new there was a whole other world I never knew about, on Earth I mean. Anyways, what's the story? I got time.'  
  
Hermione explained the Harry's story and Dawn listened with interest. The thought of someone her age who'd been through danger and pain just as she, even Hermione and her other friend Ron had been there with him.  
  
'Well, I'd better get back to my sister. She'll be pissed if I'm away too long, but I'm going to be in Gryffindor with you guys so I'll see you at the feast. Bye!' Dawn waved goodbye to her newly found friend and headed back to her family.  
  
Half an hour later, the train began to move. Half of the scoobies were sound asleep. Buffy and Anya were leaning back to back on each other, Willow rested her head on Tara's shoulder, Giles, Xander, and Spike and Dawn were awake, playing a game of poker in the other compartment.  
  
She felt the train slow its pace and began to stir. Opening her eyes, she took in her surroundings. The black leather duster was draped around her once again, Willow and Tara was sharing a blanket, and Anya lay next to her leaning against the window. They were all awake but still a little groggy.  
  
'Looks like somebody get a present.' Willow teased, gesturing towards Spike's leather duster. Buffy sat up and draped it over her crossed legs.  
  
'He is sweet isn't he?' Buffy sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like the guy, he was caring, dependable, and mostly honest. She just had this pesky new problem of not being able to show her emotions.  
  
Being hurt again, being left. It was an unbearable thought that she didn't want to dwell on. She dismissed it whenever it crossed her mind, and that was nearly every time she saw Spike. She knew she had feelings for him. She didn't know what kind. She did know they were friends now, always will be no matter what their relationship would turn into.  
  
Buffy was pulled back to reality as the train came to a full stop. Standing up to stretch, the four girls stood up to check on the rest of the gang. Anya pulled their compartment door open to find they were awake as well and standing in the hallway, minus one Giles.  
  
Anya flounced over to Xander and intertwined her fingers with his, giving him a sugary smile. Buffy walked towards Spike and stood next to him, Willow and Tara standing to her left, holding hands.  
  
'Where'd Giles run off to?' Buffy asked Dawn with a questioning look.  
  
'Scoping out the babes, no doubt.' Xander snickered.  
  
'Quite the ladies' man.' Willow deadpanned but couldn't suppress her giggles. Buffy, Tara, and Spike joined in. 'Hey, Giles probably has women swooning over him. The ladies seem to like the accent.' He discretely wriggled his eyebrows glancing at Buffy causing her to blush.  
  
Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. She suddenly became very interested in the black flip-flops she was wearing.  
  
Giles cleared his throat, apparently he had been standing there long enough to hear them talking about him. He had a mock sour look on his face but with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
'Right, well if you all are done poking fun at the middle-aged, British man, I have some news.' He grinned, but his mood soon turned to serious.  
  
'Doesn't sound good, is it serious?' Buffy questioned her Watcher wringing her hands.  
  
'No danger to speak of.' Giles trailed off and removed his glasses to wipe them off with a cloth he pulled out from his pocket.  
  
'Well?' They all just stared.  
  
'Ah, the headmaster here, Professor Dumbledore. He asked us if we'd like to teach classes here.' Buffy couldn't read Giles' expressionless face. She squeaked.  
  
'Raise your hand if no.' Xander quipped. They all raised their hands this time, with the exception of Giles. He just sighed.  
  
'He only asked if we would like to, he's not forcing us. I thought it'd be a good idea.' Giles explained, finally returning his well-polished glasses to his face.  
  
'I see, to keep suspicions down.' Spike rationalized, understanding. 'All of us just showing up at the school for no apparent reason wouldn't set well.'  
  
'So if we teach. to them, that's our reason for being here.' Buffy caught on.  
  
'Well the students know we're American, and non-magic and they haven't even seen us yet. Nothing's going to stay a secret for long.' Anya added vaguely worried.  
  
Giles coxed most of the group to become at least an assistant to a class. Tara volunteered for potions, Spike and Buffy chose defense against the dark arts. Xander picked care of magical creatures, thinking he was on the safe side.  
  
Willow insisted that she'd rather not teach due to her rambling and sheer nervousness in front of crowds, but she was talked into becoming a nurse with Anya and assistant librarian to Giles, to her enjoyment of avoiding actual teaching duties.  
  
Nearing the end of his, 'evil negotiations' courtesy of Buffy, they approached the magnificence that is Hogwarts. The building was enormous, faintly resembling Dracula's castle.  
  
Buffy shivered slightly at the thought of the vile vampire she had the un- luck of meeting maybe two years ago but chuckled quietly at reflecting Xander's 'butt monkey' story.  
  
She was pulled from her inner thoughts as the immense wooden doors were shoved open by no one in particular. They seemed to open on themselves. On the inside of the fortress, she could see long stone hallways straight ahead lit by torches on the walls. They kept following Hagrid's massive figure through another set of immense wooden doors, this time leading to the Great Hall.  
  
There were four long tables with golden plates and utensils laid out and beautiful candelabras to their left. A table at the near the door they had just walked in from was perpendicular to the other four, and slightly higher.  
  
She noted it as the teachers' table as they proceeded on into the room. 


End file.
